The invention relates to a container for receiving a cassette with a tape-like recording medium. The container comprises a box-like housing and a spring biased movable slider member or members for advancing the cassette.
Containers for receiving cassettes with magnetic tapes and which comprise a box-like housing into which the cassettes can be introduced by the slider members and kept for storage, are known. In order to remove the cassettes, a slider member located in the housing, is advanced out of the housing by a spring and exposes the cassette lying on it for removal.
DE-PS 2 248 408 discloses a container for receiving a cassette with a tape-like recording medium and in which the slider member located in the housing, is advanced out of the housing by a spring force as a result of actuation with a finger a bush-button located on an end wall of the slider member. The pressure of the finger on the push-button causes disengagement of a tooth located on a resilient bar, from a recess provided in the housing floor and in which the tooth was engaged. Thus, the slider member is brought into a position for removal of the cassette. The resilient bar with the tooth located on it is formed on the underside of the slider member and is connected with the push-button. If the push-button is pressed for a relatively long time, however, the tooth on the resilient bar re-engages the recess in the housing floor. As a result, the slider member is prevented from being brought into the position for removal of the cassette. In order to remove the cassette, it is, therefore, often necessary to actuate the push-button several times. This makes handling of the cassette-receiving container more difficult and complicated.